A Flower a Time
by HinataSoup
Summary: Is a criminal and a hero able to see past each other's differences? (It is set as similar to Kid Danger's encounter with a female villain who flirted with him)
1. A Flower First

The idea came and rolling with it.

Disclaimer Henry Danger

~... _these are memories, or pasts remembered_...~

'. . _Radio or tv stuff_...'

* * *

I was sitting at my office, wearing a loose dress and a pair of slacks to go with the ensemble, some slip on shoes to retain comfort and ease in my attire. Pulling my wavy dark locker into a low, loose ponytail that hung at the base of my neck. Writing down in my inventory plants that I would need to order, than some other plants materials to help them grow.

Scanning my office, than looking through the window of my office door to see a peek of my store, how there was a young man looking around for flowers.

'Well, ain't he a romantic?' I thought with a small, grateful smile for the business. Looking to the right of me that was a tuck-a-way closet that held a type of suit in it, along a few other clothing depending on whether rain or shine occurred.

Leaving the office, I slowed to the man and watched him carefully, before finally breaking the silence "May I help you, sir?" My voice sounds soft, but hoarse from lack of routine use. The man turned with a start, but made me back up a few steps to give enough space between us.

Ray Manchester. The man before me, worked at and was owner of a store himself, but I remember him visiting for flowers to give to previous dates.

"Woah... I did not notice you there." He said with a slight smile, but I could not help a small sighing laugh from my own hobbies that gave me a light step everywhere I tread. "Is a rose, or a Anemone going to be your gift this time?" A smile present and looking to the flowers he was lingering by, which were rather close to those two flowers.

"Well, miss Sloan, I was hoping for some guidance in a flower to gift this girl." He starts out, looking at me with deep blue eyes, then looked towards the flowers again, "perhaps, this flower?" Gently touching a red flower called, Laceleaf, the petals shaping it as a heart itself, with a yellow tip inside it.

I could not help giggling, then ask, "what, she stole your heart?" I softly joked, indicating with my hand the flower itself, and the shape it made to where the heart was the eye catching part. The comment made Ray blush slightly, but he smiled and looked at the flower before turning to me fully, "I will take it." He commits.

I took him to the cashier and sold the flowers of Laceleaf at their price before sending him off on his date, knowing most men are quick on their feet for those they like.

It was soon closing time, so I closed my store and went to my office to listen to the radio for a few moments, while working on what I had as finances.

' _Bzz... bzzz... We are coming in to tell you we are bringing in security for a special cure to where allergies to plants will no longer exist... bzzz... bzzz... We coming in to inform about a special muesum opening of a famous painting being shown for a limited time only..._...'

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "So cliche, but. I am going to the art muesum." I grumbled to myself, heading to my closet to grab the suit and to change into it. The suite was purple and blue, with black boots. The gloves leaving little, to no finger prints on any surface. I looked at a simple mask I kept that allowed me to go without a hoodie jacket, but chose to wear the jacket to hide my face instead of a mask.

Leaving through the upstairs of my store through my spare bedroom out of convenience more than anything else, because if someone rented I could always use my own rooms window as a route to escape and enter through.

I treaded from roof to roof towards the muesum and easily climbed down, once close enough, watching my footing carefully. 'Not going to die today, thank you.' I gave a nod to my internal thought, but then dropped down to the ground. 'Thank god... ground!' I thought, but stood up and started towards the muesum again.

~ _Watching a crime in progress was like being frozen in time, I saw it and knew it was happening, but could do nothing about it. I watched as the criminals ran, they wore masks, most of them at least. The fleeing people seemed to disappear in moments, but what surprised me most was how they did it mid day._

 _Turning to follow, I ran after them and held onto my bag to keep a hand close to my phone to call for help. What I saw surprised me. The people took off their masks and started sharing their spoils of goods, what they stole with others that had little for themselves which seemed to be mainly food and clothing stolen. "We can not keep stealing from stores. Soon they will have security ahead of us and we won't be able to do this." They were a small group of five to ten people gathered together._

 _'They were a vigilante...' I thought, my eyes shining with inspiration and slight determination, but could feel my insides twist at what happened at just watching them steal from a open store. I started wringing my bag in between my fingers from my nerves wreaking havoc, but froze when I saw a man from the store. 'A security guard?' My thought came to, but froze when the man spoke, "You owe me for the act you made." My fingers stopped their wringing at that moment, 'it was an act? That man made them look bad? Then why is he treated well for doing something bad?' My fingers loosely gripping the bag, but my teeth clenched tight with anger at the situation._

 _Watching as the man treated those in need as less for needing to steal to live, to survive. Once gone, I looked at my bag where I just bought bread and a few fruits, before approaching the people in the alley._

 _"Here." Stretching out my arm for the bag to be near them, although they showed shock, their voices sounded grateful. "You saw us... both as criminals and victims..." one spoke, but I could not tell whom for they hid in the shadow. "We follow the law, but do not respect it." I looked around and questioned, "That makes no sense at all!" But heard a slight laugh before being answered, "If you were to listen to that man, your following the rules. We follow, but do not respect him." A dawning realization came over me slowly, but I gave a slow nod._

 _"What do you all do? How do you all survive?" I wondered, because there were limited to no crimes really committed, but when they are, the people doing them are caught quickly and sometimes sent away to never be seen..._ ~

Reaching the building was a simple affair, but the memories were a trivial matter for her that seemed never ending and more personal than anything when they did come to her.

"I will sell it and help those who gave me this path..." clenching her fists tightly, before sneaking in after her targeted items.

* * *

I want to give her a back story and some memory or flashbacks to explain her, like how any person is. Thanks


	2. A Request Second

Disclaimer of Henry Danger

~... _These are memories or the past_...~

'... _Radio or tv stuff_...'

* * *

The art pieces tucked away in different plastic rolls and tucked in my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and looked about cautiously for an exit. I remember from experiences to not go the same way, unless unavoidable.

~ _This was my second run with the people, they call themselves 'Trash Flowers' which was weird, or maybe it was to compliment my tastes because I heard other names from them in passing. Of course I also made someone friends among the trash-fishers, like Sonia Karen, she wore tattered cargo pants that had pockets holding an assortment of things, from jewelry that was sentimental to her to old dolls that were gifted to her by former trash-fishers._

 _Slowly sneaking into a bank, picking the lock to enter because they started doing it during the night time for me. I was being taught the tools of picking the locks and seeing different shady figures, all the way to having a way to escape in case the plan went wrong._

 _But, while they were collecting money to help pay for their rent because no one gives jobs to those who were or are criminals, I was looking for a few snacks to collect for myself and Sonia at the same store. There are some that hold treats to entice customers in, but then the alarm started blaring and the trash-fishers started scattering, leaving behind some doe, but taking most of it._

 _I saw that it left a trail to where they went and started picking up the spilled cash to run that way, but saw many bright flashing lights coming to the way. It was like the entrance I was coming from actually was the front way, where the cars came to and that had so many cars in front and flashing lights at me from all over._

 _"Drop it! Hands up where we can see them!" Called a stern voice from the crowd, all too confusing to really discern where the voice is coming from in the brightness and loudness of everything._...~

"I learned my lesson..." I muttered, voice gruff, quickly exited through a low window and started to climb and find my way around and away from the muesum to my flower shop, a few blocks away.

~0~0~

The morning came rather quickly, but I still wanted to sleep and forget about the day that came.

'No... I got to work, or I won't live.' My thoughts told me, as I slowly lifted myself up and left my room to clean up. Once all clean, I made sure to check over my suite for night work before replacing it in the closet.

I grabbed some warm tea to drink and listen to the radio for what has happened, but what happened surprised me a little...

' _Coming in at the muesum of natural history and art, we come with terrible news. An art thief is in the town of Swellview and stole the artworks that were here. We could not see their face, but from their frame looked like a young woman, or a teen youth of either gender._...'

I spit out some of the tea out of the window I sat by, in my office before looking to the radio with slight surprise, but it became more so worried surprise at the information I heard, ' _There is a suspect we brought in who may know the person we are after. Her name is Sonia Karen, a woman who was a thief._..' the radio continued, but I felt myself freeze at hearing a friend's name in the news.

'I just need to get rid of the evidence quickly... Sonia is smart, but these people can be much...' I thought carefully, and sipped my tea again forgetting about my store for a few moments to figure out how to stay out of prisoner colors.

* * *

Ray Manchester or Captain Man's Side,

He entered the interrogation room to see a young woman in her late twenties to early thirties sitting in the opposite chair. Ray looked at her wondering how a beauty could be in trouble so often.

"Miss Sonia Karen, is it? Could you tell us anything of this jewel thief?" He asks kindly, but the woman just looked at him with a bored glaze in her eyes and arms crossed under her bosom. He sighed for a moment, then gave a smile and settled into the seat opposite her to look at her relaxed.

"Why won't a beauty like you give this hero a try? If you tell me who this thief is..." he asked, trying to charm the young woman in front of him, but Sonia just spat at him in his face.

"I am not someone to rat out my own. Friends that watch your back more than you 'heros'." She snarled out, looking away from the heroine who sat there looking partially stunned.

'Maybe she likes a flower? Most girls seem to like them...' he thought, than asks casually, "I know a person who owns a flower shop, maybe I can get you some flowers in exchange for the information? The flower shop owner might like a safe town to sell her goods." He tried to reason, but saw Sonia twitch for some reason.

"Do you think all girls like flowers? No, but Aquilegia (Columbine, Granny's Bonnet) flowers are pretty neat." She muttered, a light blush of embarrassment slowly becoming present upon her cheeks.

~ _"Sonia? Here..." The new girl, who just seemed to join us from out of no where shoved a flower into my face and rushed off. The flower was purple in petals, and had a few fan out while a few petals fall down on the inside acting like a type of headdrss in a flower._

 _I smile softly, feeling a blush rise.._...~

Shaking my head and clenching my hands, 'She left the Trash-fishers, so if she is in trouble, she will need to deal with it.' She thought firmly, watching her hands tremble lightly. The captain man did not notice Sonia's reaction, but chose to try and question her a minute more before leaving.

* * *

Main person's side,

I did not have long before I heard knocking on my door. I tucked the bag filled with muesum portraits in my closet, tucking as high and away as I could, than opened the door to greet the person. Looking right at Captain man, who honestly looks older than he probably does, maybe looking professional makes people look old.

"May I help you?" My voice gruff, but easily heard for myself and him. What surprised me, was what the man did next.

He pushed me inside and, well, the disguise of 'captain man' dispersed to reveal himself as Ray Manchester, and to look a bit younger than the heroine version.

"I have a request I need from you?"He starts once inside and away form other prying eyes from outside the shop building. The sense of shock not coming to the girl, but seemed to be ignored by the gentleman for the request he had.

"This Sonia wants to meet you..." he grumbled, but I mainly wondered why I was put on the spot as the person needed, although anyone could know her.

* * *

I wanted more than just a boyxgirl, what all think?


	3. The Misflowered

Disclaimers Henry Danger

* * *

Miss Sloan,

I slowly followed the Captain Man before me, he changed into his alter ego from being known as the shop keeper, Ray Manchester, which left an uneasy air about the reveal. I could continue to consider the revelation that I knew Swellview's hero for a long time now, but figuring a way out of the mud pit I figuratively was in better favored me.

Slowly trailing after Captain Man until we reached the police prison in town. It is a simple place, a few cells for prisoners and to go into the back to interrogate the prisoners they hold. I probably went back there twice in different towns, but any interrogation room was uncomfortable to be escorted to.

Arriving at the room itself, to see a young woman who could not be any older than thirty four, but she still holds the same sense for mystery and unique care in what seems good or bad.

Sonia Karen looked up, her muddy brown eyes seemed to search my very own with the same meticulous nature she used to check for any thing useful in a snatch up at night time raides done, but instead of having a softness for anything useful found they were cold and remained hard at the sight of me.

'Nice... ticking off the person who could rat ya. Nice.' I thought to myself, remembering my past repercussions to her. Sonia did not remove her harsh gaze, but her voice sounded even worse for my fraying nerves, they were bored in tone "She has nothing I would want." Turning her head away, a deliberate dismissal of my very being.

I felt stiff with emotions, but could not show strangers how effected I was. ' _Can not let them know... can not._..' the thought kept running in her head, until she was out of the police prison they had.

The police prison is a few blocks away from seemingly everything it seems, for its a few blocks from home and shop, the muesum, the stores, the center, and residential area in Swellview.

The whole idea of the police so near, but far away still, that makes your guts queasy and fill with worry on whether they will save your things if ransacked or not.

* * *

Ray Manchester / Captain Man's side,

' _The whole outcome was different. I needed to be calm, but knew that Miss Sloan saw my alter ego as it was... yet she did not act as anything. And the way Miss Sloan and Sonia Karen acted._..' the thoughts swirled and wondered, but he could not really stay at it. He needed to get back to Junk'n'Stuff to find a better way to solve the mystery of the two women's pasts.

Leaving the station and Sonia Karen behind bars for the time being to consider the situation.

"Gooch, could you find out about the Sonia Karen and the history of these Trashfisher groups?" He requests once inside the shop and closer to his comrade in arms, and ally.

Ray left to his man cave beneath the store, but kept an open line with Henry and Charlotte to discuss the art muesum fiasco and to get more insight on who could of stolen it, if not Sonia Karen.

* * *

Miss Sloan side,

She started the motion of opening her shop, caring for the flowers and refilling some of the seed packet lines, and changing the inventory to be slightly flawed to make saving finances more the goal than spending unnecessarily, risking another 'Stink dive' when not safe.

She cares for her shop and cleaned the store, before grabbing a cup of tea for herself. "life is like a simple drink, sometimes sweet and sometimes sour... Never know what taste it has in it." Mumbling to herself softly, feeling the warmth of her tea fill her stomach and spread to all her limbs.

The feeling of warmth in her stomach, made everything more fuzzy and almost sleepily warm as a result a nap was eminent for her soon.

Later on, "Oh my... 'yawn' it is late already? Best close up shop." Going to the front and turning the placard to say closed for the public before clearing the dust and preparing the shop, feeling more awake than usual.

"This is going to be for a while..." she mumbles to self, thinking about her previous dives for goods with the Trash-fishers group she joined a while back, to help the poor.

~ _Working with groups of threes, and sometimes fours if the score is big to make a big return on what is retrieved in the end. "Flower, you need to do other things besides sleep during the day. It is too suspicious. Even we find it suspicious, and you work with us." Sonia Karen states bluntly, looking at me with a sense of concern. I was almost always exhausted, either because of the daily dives for goods or the high risk it involved, but Sonia who took me as her apprentice was always trying to keep me from that._

 _"I think I just need to find where my routine is now..." mumbles slurring my speech slowly, but I heard Sonia give a sigh before taking me to rest in a bedroom, only way I knew though, was because I slept for a few hours after she left._.. ~

"Sonia was right... I need to be awake during the day, if awake only at night..." starts to slouch against her desk, chin resting ontop while arms rested beside them, "it gets suspicious." She sighed, and headed to her room to get comfortable on her bed.

"The next thing to solve would be Captain Man being Ray Manchester... Why reveal that to me?" Resting against the headrest of her bed, mutters "after I finish my other business and leave no traces of it tomorrow." Curling up into the bedding to sleep and imagine her exact plans for the next day, along with how she could handle some obstacles in her way, some ways realistic and others beyond unrealistic to boost personal morale.

* * *

I like logical characters... but, those driven by emotion are powerful individuals too. Comment!


	4. The Flower Afloat

Disclaimer of Henry Danger

* * *

Miss Sloan side,

The next day was close to being like any other, besides for the art portrait needing to be sold and dealt with in a meticulous way, but those are just daily tasks to do in any job for her. 'Not like I'd ask for another job anyways...' She gave a shrug to the internal conversation occurring in her mind, before it went on to vent to other matters pertaining to a certain shop keeping vigilante.

'Now he is a new problem all together...' the thoughts started, although they seemed to disappear due to, if she remembered, the interest she got even from Sonia a long while back..org .org

Shaking her head physically, she returned to her task of disguising the large frame with a different design that can be called a collage of art and inspiration, 'few would mess with personal things as long as it does not involve hate.' A smile present on her lip, before setting it aside to dry and steady her disguise further as the truth.

She left to open her shop to see that there was an unusual amount of people in front of her flower shop, but what they asked of her made her relax a miniscule amount.

"Who is under the Captain Man mask?! Who is our town hero?" They all seem to ask, if not exact wording of it, there were different variations of the same questions they all had verbalized. Where she could only think to barricade her shop door, but that was a temporary fix to a rather large problem for her.

'Well, I need another plan of action for this...' She thought over just using her escape window, but shook her head quickly, 'Emergencies only, but this is a civil situation.' Looking at the interior of her shop.

The shop was filled with flowers of all design and color, but she was still finding the different breeds of flowers difficult to comprehend for a mountain of reasons. 'It only takes one mistake to be either in prison, or where Sonia is for the matter, and I do not need that.' Her mind turning to dark thoughts, starting to brood over the lack of possible escapes from this due to Captain Man's doing, not her own.

"That man got me in a sticky situation I hoped never to be in, and it is not one with an easy answer." She spoke, but then thought 'I am a criminal in secret, but would anyone spill Captain Man's secret to leave their home or stay quiet about it? Would it warn them I am not trustworthy or am hiding something myself?' Her thoughts start to spiral deeper in the direction of if she was in the wrong, with few peaceful right direction thoughts.

* * *

Captain Man/Ray Manchester's Pov,

He was minding his own business, but when he heard the news of the flower shop owner barricaded in her establishment by people curious of his identity, he could not help feeling guilty for placing her in this situation.

Shwoz was just sitting on the couch, and with his slight accent spoke, "Leaving will make it worse... if you try to help her." He states in a calm, yet sagely way that left Ray dejected in why it happens to people like that. Why do people swarm to find out his identity like that, it does not help him in the least.

The woman was a quiet, and determined one where she seemed to have everything figured out until there was a plan for each letter of the alphabet in accordance to any situation. Captain Man looked to Shwoz for a few good moments, but then the mechanic said, "Ray... No, there is no heroic way to help her. It will only cause problems for her future." He said to the gaze made.

Ray sighed, feeling defeated at not helping his friend and chose to turn the tv surveillance off of the flower shop to avoid seeing what he caused for the woman.

When Henry entered the man lair, he could see Ray sulking on the couch looking away from the tv in favor of some nachos that were on the table directed away from the tv. "Ray, That flower shop keeper actually barricaded her shop and has a sign saying 'Go away or face legal action' on it." Making Henry look at the sulking man another moment before choosing to watch the events of the newly interesting shop.

* * *

On the Video Feed,

The flowrshop held the sign in full view, but the words were instead of 'legal', it was 'lethal as her threat to the town populace to where it surprised Henry, but mainly made him wonder what she would do.

The feed kept going zoomed out to see the whole building and the happenings to the young woman Ray grew fond of as his reliable flower sales person.

There were more surprises, the upper window slowly opened up and a figure exited out and started going Rom different roofs out of sight... but then the figure returned with a bag over their shoulder entering the same window and closing it.

* * *

"Whoa...! Auh... Ray, you may need to see this." Shwoz starts, a little surprised that the shop keeper has possibly someone there stealing while she slept. Although he never heard of any other person there, but he did not think Ray would enjoy knowing his new crush is actually a criminal under a disguise.

Ray came out, "what Shwoz? It is almost midnight, and what happened?" Then he saw the Video and clenched his fist in frustration at seeing criminal activity going even unnoticed by his security measures by this strange individual.

"We will see who this criminal is..." he muttered bitterly, but Shwoz just looked at Ray with a sad gaze and hoping it is not the female that owns the shop there.

* * *

The story is taking a bit, sorry, and please enjoy


End file.
